Pandora
'Appearance' Height: '''Can be whatever height she wises to be but keeps at average mobian height '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Red arms legs and lids. Silver fingers '''Skin color: '''Silver muzzle, finned ears, inside of wings, stomach scales that go all the way till the tip of her tail and her horns '''Eye style and color: '''Oval half liddled, black eyewhites, red irrises and white pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Medium length red hair that has two hair tuffs on each side of her face and a bang going to one side. Back curles and waves where it wishes to do '''Other noticeable features: *'God Form -' Her god form isa combined form with Elpis. Both appearing as serpent like dragons entwined around a spear that goes through their necks and tail at the point where they join up. One of them being black with white fur and scaled while the other is white with black fur and scales. Where their eyes should be there are chains coming togehtere to balance a scale in the middle with on one side the weight of evil and the other the weight of good *'Dragon Form -' This is the form she is most often seen in and chooses to be represented at, a western dragon *'Echidna Form -' Her 'hide away' form that is not as secret anymore as it was. An albino echidna dressed in Dragon Kingdom clothing Overall clothing style: Wears a red tunic with exposed shoulders. Has a black belt around her waist. Wears black leggings underneath the tunic. Wears ankle heigh silver boots with red soles and heel 'Personality' Likes *Elpis *Seeing people slowly fall into evil *Chess *Golden jewelry *Messing with mortal's lifes *Demons *Near extinct species Dislikes *Being told she is not allowed to do as she pleases *Argus *People misinterpeting what 'Evil' is Fav drink: Doesn't need to drink but quite enjoys tea Fav food: Doesn't need to eat but enjoys cake Personality: *Sly *Curious *Mishievious *Manipulative *Loving *Protective *Headstrong *Well thought out *Thinks before acting 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Is a goddess Weaknesses: *All she does can be reversed by Elpis *Can be killed by other gods 'History' *I am lazy so stuff happened before she was created, yes *Revealed herself to her followers *Messed a bit with them and litterally went 'now kiss' *Kept a low profile after that *Come to be a dick to Sade Argus because he was actively interfering with mortla lifes which is a big nono *Oh look free for all *FREE FOR ALL IT IS, RAISE THE DEAD *Gets pulled aside by Elpis for their own back up plan in case shit goes terrible *Selects a champion, juuuuuuuust in case *Been staying low since that just subtly prodding and poking and triggering events *Might have been dicking around in ways she shouldn't 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Is white and nicknamed Yin due to it's meaning. Yin standing for: Negative/Passive/Female principle in nature, The moon, Shaded orientation, Concealed/Hidden, Of the netherworld, Sinister *Plus it was a nice kick against the standarty 'black is evillll' Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Category:Deity Category:Female Category:Alive